Longer Than Life
by TrappedDream
Summary: "But trust me when I say this, what I have planned for us shall be longer than any marriage, any love, any life." Klaus/OC Oneshot Project 7th Installment


**A.N.: 7th of oneshot project! I don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries.**

"Come on, cheer up a little!" Lily pinched her brother's side as soon as they left Queen's chambers "We can barely see you anymore with your running between father and your wife, and now you want to sulk like a bear?"

"Perhaps they are the reason why I'm sulking." Thomas muttered and Margaret heaved a sigh

"I do not see how they can make you this sad."

"You shall see the moment you get married." Thomas muttered, "When your spouse is a monster and our father pressures you for heirs, it is honestly not very difficult to be sad."

"I thought bedding a lady would be pleasurable for men until I saw you." Margaret muttered and turned to Lily, "Did you not?"

Lily felt her face burn at the subject, but then forced herself to shrug, "I would not know." She mumbled and Margaret rolled her eyes.

"You never imagined it then?"

An image of Klaus flashed through Lily's mind for only a second, but it was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Of course she had, who wouldn't have with the dreams she had been having lately?

It wasn't only dreams either. Klaus seemed to have no problem with making sure she knew how much he desired her, every time they were alone. He looked as if he actually enjoyed seeing her blushing, and his behaviors proved that. That and the dreams made Lily try not to be alone with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Now now, Maggie, let's not corrupt our sister with your extensive knowledge." Thomas told Maggie, who in turn made a face at him,

"Does father pressure you to have heirs?" Lily tried to change the subject, "So soon after you got married?"

"Yes, because apparently that is what is supposed to be." Thomas muttered, "When I can not ever bear a conversation with her-"

"You do not have to talk with her to bed her." Maggie shrugged and Lily frowned slightly.

"That is not very polite." she stated, "I think everyone is loveable as long as we spend time to know them."

Thomas made a face at her, "You're way too gullible, sister."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Lily shrugged, "But if you will be having heirs with her-"

"Has father told you who you should be having heirs with?" Maggie cut her off, smirking "Maybe your mistress can help with that issue."

"He doesn't- Thomas?" Lily asked him, "Surely you have not taken a mistress?"

He averted his eyes from hers, then shrugged slightly, as if to brush her off "Everybody does."

"Thomas!"

"I do not want another to judge me, Lily!"

"I cannot believe you would-"

"She's not my mistress." He cut her off, "I merely find her very desirable and interesting, among this hypocrisy of beautiful dresses and false smiles. She would not be my mistress, I shall stay with my horrible wife for my entire life. You will understand me when father finds you a suitable husband."

Lily felt the goosebumps rising on her arm at the thought of being apart from Klaus, but managed to hide it well.

"Besides, you should get used to the idea."

"Of-of marriage?"

"Of mistresses. I do not know one married man who does not have a mistress, therefore when you get married, your husband will take one too."

Lily shook her head, "I would leave."

Thomas turned to her with a bitter smile on his lips, as if he knew she felt as trapped as he was.

"Leave where?" he asked slowly, making her swallow the lump in her throat while Maggie heaved a sigh.

"You two are so very dreary, does it not get boring?" she asked them as they got to stables. Lily paused, then took a step back,

"I've changed my mind, I do not want to ride today."

"Is it because of what I said?" Thomas asked her while Maggie mounted on her horse, as if she couldn't hear them, then Lily shook her head.

"No, I just- I feel very faint all of a sudden, maybe I should go and see court physician." She mumbled, and Thomas nodded, then leaned in slowly.

"He will not marry you, Lily." He whispered so that Maggie wouldn't hear, "He possibly has other women. Your hopes will only serve to hurt you further, you must stop."

Lily felt her eyes burning, and she gritted her teeth, looking up at him,

"Neither you nor I know what you speak of." She told him, her voice calm as ever, "Have a good ride."

With that she turned around and walked out of the stables, not looking back. She made her way to the court, but as soon as she entered the hall, she heard someone calling out.

"Mistress Chase!"

"Sir Walter." She acknowledged him as he entered her sight and stood in front of her, making her feel at unease for some reason, "How are you on this fine day?"

"Just left her Majesty's chambers, I was presenting her a poem of mine."

"How lucky for you to have that sort of a talent-" Lily stopped talking when she saw Klaus glaring at Sir Walter over his shoulder, but as soon as he took a step towards them, Lord Elijah got in between, preventing him from approaching them.

"My Lady?" said Sir Walter, making her head shot up.

"Oh- my apologies, I must be feeling more tired than I thought." Lily smiled slightly, "Have a nice day-" she turned around to leave the hall, but Sir Walter got in front of her to block her path, making her take a step back.

"I wrote you this." He handed her a folded piece of paper before she could even say anything "Yet, I am painfully aware that my lines cannot even come close to describe your beauty, they are but a mere shadow of it."

Lily's eyebrows rose as she felt her cheeks burn, this really was not appropriate but she had no idea how to turn him down without sounding rude. While her sister had many more suitors and gentlemen who took interest in her, Lily normally did not gather any attention, therefore had no idea how this was supposed to work.

"…Oh." She managed to say, feeling her own discomfort getting heavier by the second, "Thank you, but I strongly believe you should direct your gift of talent to another lady that deserves it."

Sir Walter shook his head, then kissed her hand, "I wish you a good day, my lady." He said and walked past her into the hall while Lily stood there like an idiot, feeling Klaus' eyes burning her back. She heaved a deep sigh and left the hall without looking back. Displays of affection no matter how formal they were had made her so embarrassed since she became a lady in waiting for the Queen. She had no idea how other ladies or her sister managed to handle it without any difficulties, but it was more than obvious that she could not. She let out a breath when she reached her room, then flung herself onto bed, hoping to ease her mind. Thomas' words rang in her ears but she shook her head slightly, then unfolded the paper, skimming the lines.

They were endearing in a way, and yet they made her feel nothing, especially compared to Klaus' sketch of her that she hid under her bed. She got up from the bed, took away her headband to run her fingers through her dark long hair, splashed some water to her face to make the burning in her cheeks go away, buried her face into a small towel, then put it away at the same time the door opened behind her.

"I thought you were riding-" she covered her mouth when she saw who walked inside, "My lord! This is hardly appropriate!"

"What did that talentless garbage write for you this time?" his fury seemed to be covered by his nonchalant tone

"You really shouldn't- if anyone sees you-"

"Everybody calls himself a poet these days."

Lily convinced herself there was still time until Maggie came back, so she tried to calm herself down, then shrugged. "It's not in our judgment whom the muses pick."

"He is worthless, where's this poem of his?"

Lily tried not to smile at his attitude, and pointed at the paper lying on her bed while she took out some of the pins in her hair. Klaus snorted as he scanned the lines.

"Pathetic." He commented and Lily grabbed her hairbrush

"That's not very polite." She chastised him as she ran the brush through her dark waves and he shook his head, still not looking at her,

"If he keeps sniffing around you, I shall have to-"

"Klaus!" she cut him off "He means no harm!"

"Oh he means much harm, which is what he shall get if he so much as looks at you-" he stopped talking as soon as he looked at her, a predatory look flashing in his eyes at the sight, her long hair down, cheeks flushed.

"A poem means no harm." She repeated, "Every lady in the court gets them, in fact, I'm certain I'm the only one who got least. Besides-" she turned around, while brushing her hair, "I'm fairly positive that had I reacted the same way with you and the countless of ladies, I would be sent to a convent to find my peace."

Klaus made no comment to that, he only approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, which was pinched tight by her corset, making her cheeks burn.

"You honestly shouldn't." she mumbled, trying to believe in her own words as he buried his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Countless of ladies?" he muttered into her hair in a low voice and Lily felt the jealousy spreading through her veins like fire, yet tried to maintain a calm expression. She felt her breathing getting faster as Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, then pushed her hair away from her shoulder, pressing a small kiss there, and she forced herself to pull back as Thomas' words echoed in her ears once again.

"We're not supposed to-" she swallowed, this was somehow going exactly the same way her dreams went lately. "It would be frowned upon for us to be alone like this, we must-"

"Have I offended you in some way?" Klaus cut her off, making her stare up at him innocently before shaking her head.

"No."

"Lily…"

"My brother and I had a talk, that is all there is to it." She muttered, "I merely- I'm merely disturbed by my own thoughts."

"Why?"

Lily stayed silent, fidgeting slightly before putting the brush away and walking to the other side of the room.

"Has he said something about me?" Klaus asked gently, "I have been nothing but faithful to you."

"For how long?" words left her mouth before she had a chance to stop them, making her bite her lips, "My apologies. I'm- I seem to not think clear these days-"

"How long?" Klaus repeated and Lily shook her head.

"Forget I have said anything, please."

"What is it that you speak of?" Klaus insisted and Lily crossed her arms, looking elsewhere.

"He has taken- my brother, he seems to be considering being with another."

Klaus shrugged slightly, as if he didn't understand what the problem was and Lily gulped, trying to find her courage.

"He seems to believe everyone does so."

Klaus' eyebrows rose as the truth seemed to dawn on him, "I see. And you believe I do as well?"

Lily's breath hitched in her throat but she managed to adapt a calmer expression as a result of years of court training.

"Do you?" her voice was almost inaudible and he looked at her silently for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head.

"No." he said huskily and walked to her, "Why would I, when I have you?"

"But you do not have me. Fully." Even the words made her feel embarrassed, which made him chuckle slightly

"My love, I have told you that I am a patient man."

"I merely think that if everyone does so even after being married, looking for others, and we must of course wait but what if it turns you away from me-" her nonsense was cut off when Klaus cupped her cheek, then pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Nothing shall turn me away from you." He said "I know what you want, and I wish to be open to public with you, but I cannot because I have many enemies, I do not wish to put you in harm's way, especially when it comes to my enemies."

"But why would somebody be your enemy?" Lily asked naively, making him smile.

"Many reasons, my love."

"But you're a good man."

"No I am not." He said, making her frown a little before kissing her forehead, "But trust me when I say this, what I have planned for us shall be longer than any marriage, any love, any life."

Lily only looked up at him as if she was confused

"I do not think I understand what that means."

"You shall see."

Lily bit on her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from smiling wide and giggled as Klaus pecked her on the lips.

"So, should I be worried as well?"

Lily frowned slightly "Worried? For what?"

Klaus held up the piece of paper "Your admirers."

"One." Lily corrected him, smiling, "And no, of course not. I wish he would stop, honestly."

"Really now?"

"You do know that my heart is completely yours." Lily said slowly, then walked past him to grab her hair pins and hairband to do her hair.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Completely?"

Lily nodded, still blushing and kissed his cheek, standing on her tiptoes,

"I need to go to Queen's chambers again."

"What if I want you more than she does?" Klaus asked her, making her smile.

"We will see each other at dinner."

"Miles apart, yes." Klaus mumbled, "I hate not being able to touch you."

Lily's heartbeat got faster as he kissed her temple, then walked to the door.

"I shall try not to duel that talentless admirer of yours."

"Klaus!" Lily exclaimed as he laughed and closed the door behind him, making her let out a sigh and start doing her hair to distract herself.

 **A.N.I hope you liked it, please don't forget to review!**


End file.
